90210fandomcom-20200215-history
David Silver
David Silver is one of the main characters of ''Beverly Hills, 90210''. He is portrayed by Brian Austin Green. Character Season 1 During the first season David was a Geeky freshman at West Beverly, him and his best friend Scott Scanlon were excited to start high school. On the first day of school there was an announcement that there would be a party Friday, he was already to go when it was announced that it was upperclassmen only. Scott was fine not going but David was determined. At the party David quickly became obsessed with Steve Sanders, because his mother was on the Hartley House. Steve that night proceeded to get drunk and asked David his "buddy" to drive him home. They made it home safely but David was about to walk home when the car started to roll down the driveway. He forgot to put the car in park. Steve's car then rolled down the driveway and crash into a parked car. During this season David sort of inserts himself into the forming gang. Season 2 During the second season David and Scott drifted apart. Mostly because David dropped him to become friends with the Gang. David during this season developed a crush on Donna Martin. David proceeded to take Donna to the Spring dance. Attempting to kiss her in the car Donna backed away and said that she didn't like him like that. During the Spring dance David and Donna were on the dance floor Donna kissed him. Walked over to her friends and said that she liked him and that she didn't care what any of them thought about her and David she didn't care. They grew close and started going out. One night they were making out at Donna's and she told him that she was going to stay a virgin till she was married. They stayed in a relationship because david really liked donna. In this season David becomes the school DJ. Towards the end of the season it was Scotts birthday and he asked David to attend even though they weren't that close anymore. Scott then told him that he could bring the Gang. They all attended. Scott was so happy to have David be in his life again that he wanted to show david this new gun trick he learned. David asked him to put it down and then Scott shot himself. Scott died that night. David was not the same for the rest of the season. He told Brandon Walsh he felt bad because he ditched his best friend for the people he thought were cool. Meaning the Gang. (Kelly, Donna, Brenda, Brandon, Dylan, Steve) He announces this while his hand is on the microphone of the DJ booth allowing everyone to hear him. Season 3 During the third season Donna went to France with Brenda and he spent most of the summer at the beach with his new step sister Kelly Taylor. David put on a well-received musical performance at the Beverly Hills Beach Club. This event was seen by several of his friends, as well as Mel, Jackie, and Jim and Cindy. During the summer a girl named Nikki Witt became infatuated with young Silver. This lead to them Making out on the couch in his cabana. Kelly then walks in and David realized that he made a huge mistake. Nikki then transfers to West Beverly and become Donna's new student buddy. Nikki tells Donna that they made out and Donna then plays a trick on David to test if he loves her or not. He passed. David writes a rap single that catches Steve's ear. Steve becomes davids music manager because he tries to break into the business. He gets a record deal, but there is one catch, he has to ditch Steve. His chance was blown by a no good producer. In the episode when Dylan's father died he showed up late to the Walsh's. Dylan was ready to jump off of his sobriety wagon once again, when David walked in. He told dylan that he never really that they they were friends or close friends because they didn't have anything in common. But that he feels like he has more in common with anyone else in the gang now because they both witness a death right infant of there eyes. Dylan with his father and David with Scott. David proceeded to tell Dylan that it gets better. This has Dylan not jump off the wagon. Donna and David stay together all through High School, and he even graduates early so that he can stay with his friends. Season 4 During the Fourth Season the Gang attends C.U. David needing an apartment asks Kelly to help him find a place. The three (David, Donna, and Kelly) find a great beach front apartment. The three then move in together. David and Donna being freshman in college try and get a job on the college radio. They succeed but get the graveyard shift. Donna can't handle the pressure of the 2 A.M to 6 A.M. shift and quickly quits. Leaving young Sliver all on this own. The station manager Howard then asks David if he wants some Uppers. David begrudgingly excepts. This is the beginning of his long wrong towards being a drug addict. During Windstruck it is David and Donna's two year anniversary. The whole Gang goes out to dinner with David and Donna. At the end of the night they throw pennies into the fountain outside the chinese food restaurant and Donna's penny lands in Love, and David's lands in luck. Leading the Gang to make a sex joke. For the two that are still virgins. Donna the next day decides that she is ready to sleep with him. David then proceeds to set up Davids room in a romantic way. They are about to make love when the doorbell rings. David and Donna assume that Kelly forgot her key to the apartment and David goes to open the door in her underwear. To his surprise it is Donna's Parents. Leading the two not to have sex. The next episode Somewhere in the World it's Christmas David breaks up with Donna on her birthday because he wants a mature relationship with the woman he loves and she is not able to give that to him. David then quickly becomes a drug addict. He is behind in his classes and has to continue with his shift at the station, so Howard offers him some Crystal Meth. This then starts his addiction. He starts to have constant mood swings. Kelly gets suspicious of David. The girls move out because the are giving him tough love. He then gets fired from the station because Howard doesn't want a addict working on the waves. He then gets himself into the tough situation where is new dealer asks him to shoot up meth in his feet. He passes. The next episode David goes to his dealer to have him listen to a new song he likes and he asks him to take all of his inventory because he got a tip that the building was going to be raided. David runs out of the building right before the cops enter. His dealer then gets arrested and doesn't know what to do with the stash. He calls Dylan because he told him that he owed him one for the night that he came to the Walsh's and told him that it gets better. Dylan then comes tells David that his dealer sold him out and the cops were not there way and that they had to flush all the drugs. David doesn't want too. But then realizes that this could ruin his life. The flush the whole stash and then about thirty seconds later the cops bust in and read the boys their miranda rights. Finding nothing in the apartment they were let go. Leaving David Scared Very Straight. He then tells Donna, Kelly and Dylan that he is going to give it up. The next episode Addicted to Love Donna and David get back together. In Mr. Walsh Goes to Washington: Part 2 David sleeps with a girl in the business names Ariel Hunter. Donna then walks in on the two of them in the Limo with a condom on the floor. She runs out and the two break up, he moves out. Season 5 During the fifth season, David gets a dorm room. He joins the school T.V station. David then sees Clare Arnold in the computer lab on campus. He then quickly becomes attracted to her. Then quickly finding out that Clare was Donna and Kelly's new room mate decided not to pursue her. Clare and Donna start working on the T.V station with David. Not long after that Donna and David become friends again. Clare and David keep their relationship completely platonic till Donna gets a boyfriend named Griffin. Allowing Clare and David to start a relationship. During Who's Zoomin' Who? David and Clare eat watermelon in her bed, things get messy and she says she is going to do a wash if he wants to put his watermelon juice infested shirt in. She then proceeded to tell him that there are t-shirts in the middle draw. He opens the middle draw and finds Clare's handcuffs. She comes back into the room and sees him handcuffed and says that they are similar. Then he tells her that they are her handcuffs, she then laughs and says she lost the key. David doesn't care as long as Clare is kissing him. But young Silver can't catch a break. Clare's dad then decided to see where she lives. Covering stuck David in a pile of laundry and pillows she allows him into her room. She calls a locksmith and leaves with her father for dinner. Leaving David stuck and helpless. Donna then comes home to see David handcuffed to the bed and laughs. She stays with him till he tells her that Ray stopped by. She then ran outside saw he smashed the pumpkins and tells David she is going to go find him. Again leaving him alone handcuffed to the bed. The locksmith never came, so he broke Clare's head board to get out. In Things that Go Bang in the Night Clare and David go looking for UFOs after they were not successful they cuddled up into a sleeping bag, and had sex for the first time. In Intervention Clare and David make a sex tape. They later want to watch the tape but see that it has gone missing. Donna had taken it because it used to be an air check of Clare and Donna. Donna brings it to her parents and her dad winds up watching it. Clare and David soon take over The Peach Pit After Dark from Steve because he got in trouble with the law and he wasn't allowed to be a party of the party scene. In Love Hurts David yells at Donna telling her that she is not half the woman she used to be and he doesn't understand why he ever loved her. That night he went back to the apartment to apologize to Donna. Donna was in a bad situation that she was being held by Garrett Slan and was about to be raped. Garrett told Donna to get rid of him. So Donna cleverly kept calling him Dave. Which no one ever does. So he got the hint and came into the room with the newly purchase baseball bat and hit Garett. Saving Donna from being raped. Clare and David break up in the next episode Unreal World due to David realizing he still had feelings for Donna. He then followed those feelings and kissed Donna. Clare found out and they both admitted to everyone that they still love different people. David still loves Donna, and Clare still has feelings for Brandon. So David broke up with Clare to try and get Donna back. David and Donna travel to Portland together. Donna goes to see Ray who is very upset David is there, and David goes to surprise his mom. When he gets there he finds out that that she was fired from her job, ran out of her apartment, started living in a hotel, hasn't cashed her alimony checks in 3 months, and was arrested for drunken disorderly, lastly missing. Donna and David search all night for her. Clare and David get back together in Squash It, after she told David how hot he looked on stage. Season 6 In the first episode of season 6 we are informed that David and Clare broke up. At the end of Everything's Coming Up Roses David takes Valerie to meet his mom. They get to her apartment building and there is an ambulance there. He runs out of the car to ask what was going on if he could get inside to see his mom, at that second his mom is being brought out on a gurney. She had attempted suicide. The next episode David is not his normal self. He is kind of depressed. He won't come out of his room for anything but food. The night that Toni has a dinner party Valerie skips it and goes to see David. David is coming back from getting food and sees Valerie, she makes him come with her. She takes David to a place she takes herself for a gut check. They step out onto the ledge of the highway and Valerie tells him to jump if he wants too. He gets teary eyed and says that he doesn't want to die. Valerie then pulls him back and they hug. The beginning of the next episode David kisses Valerie. She then says that he was her best kiss. Valerie and David start dating in the next episode. David and Valerie date till Ginger LaMonica comes back to town. She blackmails Valerie and says that she has to pay her $50,000 or let her sleep with David. She agrees and David agrees. David then tells ginger he want touch her because he loves Val. He then breaks up with Val because he can't believe what she asked him to do. David asks Donna to make a music video with him. They grow close again, and Donna's boyfriend Joe Bradley gets jealous. Joe and Donna break up. In You Say It's Your Birthday: Part 2 Donna and David get back together!!! Season 7 At the beginning of this season David yells at Donna during a music video shoot. Donna loves him but David keeps treating her like crap. So in Here We Go Again they break up. They say they want to stay friends. But once they break up they constantly argue and keep getting in fights. David because a quite a douche, thinking he is better then everyone. David moves in with Mark Reese in the Hollywood Hills. David dropped out of his senior year of college. When Kelly's friend Jimmy dies David brings Kelly a Yahrzeit candle to light. David throws a pool party in Housewarming. In this episode David had too much to drink and Donna takes him to his room. While Mark tells everyone that the fire department has asked them to evacuate because of the forrest fire. Donna comforts David while he throws up. Donna sees a baby deer during the brush fire and goes to save it. David blames himself for losing sight of her because he was drunk. Later in episode David tells Donna that she can count on him as a friend. David's grandpa's 71st birthday is in Fearless, he refuses to go down to palm springs to see him, because he is "too busy". He later finds out that his grandfather died, he collapsed in the street. David who was super close to him feels terrible that he blew off the his birthday. After finding this out David turns to drinking again. In his grandfathers will David was left $250,000 and his car. Mel wants to set up a trust because he doesn't trust David. David then turns to drinking again. He tries to get back Donna, but she isn't interested because he isn't acting like himself. That night he runs into Val, he then asks if she needs a partner. They go into business together, and then wind up kissing. Ending with them getting back together. In Lost in Las Vegas David gets so drunk and gambles away a lot of his money, he got fed up with the hotel and with Val. He constantly calls Donna to have her come out to Vegas to be with him. Showing us who he truly wants to be with. He leaves to go to another casino alone because Val is tired. While on the curb he meets these two girls. He invites them to come with him. He wakes up the next morning with nothing but his underwear and the picture of Donna in his wallet. The two girls drugged and robbed him. He wakes up looks at the picture and said "Oh Donna what did I do" next thing we know Donna walks into the hotel. David is so upset, and doesn't want to talk to any of his friends but Donna. He cries and she holds his and tells him she won't let anything like this happen to him again. Then she kissed his next. Showing us she cares about David just and much as he cares about her. In the next episode If I Had a Hammer David causes a huge scene. He gets angry and throws stuff at walls and shatters a glass, in the middle of that little cafe. Donna then proceed to say what is wrong with you. They look down and he has a huge gash in his hand. They go to the hospital and he gets stitched up. But they won't release him unless he talks to a therapist. He refused, so they put him under a 72 hour psych review. His mom comes to talk to him, they talk about how they have the same highs and lows. But the doctor doesn't think that David needs medication. She tells him that he can't drink or be careless. They release him. He shows up at the house that the gang is building for Willie during Thanksgiving. He thanks Donna for always being there for him, and that he doesn't know why she does it, that he has never done anything for her. She proceeds to tell him that isn't true, that he was her first kiss and first love and he will always hold a special place in her heart. That she will always care for him. David then tells Donna he loves her and she says it back. They kiss. In Mother's Day Valerie hits on David to manipulate him into taking her half. She kissed him, he pushes her away. Donna tells David that he has to choose between her or the club. He decided to buy Val out and he got to keep both. In Graduation Day: Part 2 Donna decides that it was time, in this episode David and Donna make love for the first time. Season 8 In the first episode of this season we find out that David is literally drowning in all of the bills from the club. Then later in the episode Donna's job takes the gang to Hawaii. David helps her with the asshole photographer. Donna and all of the models fall off a raft. Most of the models can't swim. So David jumps in with Steve, Brandon and a stranger jumps off a close sail boat. The stranger Noah Hunter helps bring the girls to shore and there a friendship between him and the gang form. The gang goes for a hike, and David stops to tie his shoe lace. He falls and rolls down a hill over some rocks, into the water. Donna says she doesn't know what is taking so long. So they go back. That's when Brandon noticed David's hat. So Brandon told everyone to go back to the car and Noah and him will continue to look for him here. They walk down the hill and climb down the rocks, and find David passed out clinging to a rock. He is all scraped up and can't walk. So Brandon and Noah swim and carry him all the way back to the car. Not only his he having all this trouble. He wants to move in with Donna, and she wants it too. But David knows that she won't tell her parents so he won't move in till she tells them. So once they land in LAX David says that he will take Donna home. They are on the way to the car when Brandon and Kelly walk away. Someone is braking into a car. Brandon talks to one of them. He gets in the car and drives away. Thats what they wanted you to think. They turned around and shot Kelly. The whole gang ran from there separate cars to come to her rescue. David is basically broke. He try to sign this band Cain was Abel. But Donna does like him because the lead singer is a bigot. Later Donna walks into David's office. The delivery man is demanding Cash on Delivery. He doesn't have enough money to pay. In comes Donna for a rescue. She pays for the delivery. This starts David on the downward spiral of leaning on Donna for money. In Pride and Prejudice David takes what Donna says to heart, that Cain was Abel is just about hate, that its all hate lyrics. He doesn't let them go on. They get made and a brawl starts on stage. Because of David and Donna's morals, David lost a lot of money. He will now go even further into debt. In Toil and Trouble David takes one of Donna's checks and forges her signature to pay the rent of the peach pit, because he was evicted. He payed the rent, but stood Donna up at the ball. She was very angry. Donna found out that David forged a check and she threw him out of the beach apartment. David really needed money, so his bartender Dan set him up with a loan shark. David was late with his payment. So Noah payed off the loan sharks for David. David moves into the office of the club. He puts in a heater and by accident left it on. While riffling through paper work one of his shirts fell on to the radiator and caused a fire. He couldn't afford to pay for the damage so he got evicted again. So superhero Noah swooped in again. David didn't want to have anything to do with the club now that Noah bought the building. David now is unemployed. Noah now has his girl, has his club. But at least for now Felice is still on his side.In Friends in Deed Valerie and David devise a scheme to pretend to be together to make Noah and Donna jealous. In the opening scene of Comic Relief Valerie is screaming and moaning while on the bed while shaking the backboard. David sits in a chair laughing quietly. He said that what they were doing was ridiculous. She tells David if she wants Donna back then he should join in. He walks down to the kitchen while Steve and Brandon clapping. David gets a job at the car wash and befriends a gay teenager Ben Brinkley who's family has disowned him so he lives at the car wash. David later comes back to the car wash after remembering something that Ben had said. He walked in on Ben about to kill himself. He saved his life. Valerie and David actually get back together for real. After Steve and Brandon showed up at the car wash, they offered him a job at the Beverly Beat. He initially turns them down, but then his boss walks up and asks hats going on, and asks who they are. David responses with "My New Boss'" tells him he quits, he jumped in the car and they drove away. David winds up joining a band when the pianist got drunk and high and got into a car accident. He threatened to sue the after dark and Noah for negligence. David had a talk with Donna, she said that anything you regret to get what you want isn't worth it. The leader of the band Jasper McQuade kicked out the other guy when he found out that he was going to bring David down with him. David now is part of his band. Though he failed on many occasions to actually enter the music business, David never stopped loving it, so when this opportunity presented itself he jumped at the chance. In Crimes and Misdemeanors Donna's grandmother is sick and in the hospital. Donna goes to see her. She keeps going on and on about how her and David are meant to be together. Donna was trying to tell her that she was dating Noah, who was in the room with her. David goes to the hospital to see her, and is greeted with kisses and hugs from Felice and John. He goes to the room to see her alone, she asks him total care of Donna. That they are meant to be, and that she is going to need him later. David listens with tears in his eyes. Valerie is upset that David is comforting Donna about her grandmother's death. Valerie basically asked him to choose. He said "I've loved her longer then I have even known you." David got a record deal. They only wanted David, so they dropped Jasper from Jasper's Law. He became an overnight success. Later it was revealed that the record label payed off the radio station to play David's song. He didn't want fake fame. He quit the band. Season 9 At the beginning of this season he is introduced to Sophie Burns. She moved into the Walsh house when she met Steve, and is using him to become famous. She is manipulative, but David can't seem to get enough. Relationships Donna Martin :Main page: David and Donna David began dating Donna Martin in the second season of the show; the two went to a dance as friends but left as a couple. When the issue of sex eventually arose, Donna informed David that she intended to remain a virgin for the foreseeable future. As a result, David eventually cheated on Donna with Ariel Hunter in Season 4, which split them up for a long time. At the show's conclusion, a reunited David and Donna were married with several of their loved ones in attendance. Others When not seeing Donna, David had relationships with Clare Arnold and Valerie Malone — who helped him get through a traumatic personal experience. Eventually, though, time would draw he and Donna back together, with Donna losing her virginity to him. They would largely enter an on-again off-again status for a time afterward. Interval Years after the wedding, David and Donna moved to Japan on business. Though they'd initially planned on staying for only a year, they ended up living there for at least four, and had a daughter named Ruby. ''90210'' In the spin-off 90210, David's marriage entered a period of separation shortly after Ruby's birth, due to his wife missing their hometown. Eventually, Donna—who'd become a successful fashion designer—returned to Beverly Hills with Ruby Silver. After reuniting with Kelly, Donna opened a new store. She became quite saddened over the separation, but received flowers and a message from David, who stated that he was thinking of her. Trivia *David also made brief guest appearances in early episodes of Melrose Place, the franchise's second series, accompanying his step-sister Kelly Taylor to Los Angeles (while joined by Donna Martin and Steve Sanders). Photos :David Silver/Gallery Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Characters Category:Characters Category:Martin Family Category:Taylors Category:Silvers Category:Main Characters (BH)